The International Association of Fire Fighters (IAFF) proposes to enhance the safety and health training of current hazardous materials workers and chemical responders and augment prevention and preparedness efforts in a wide variety of high risk settings. The major objective of this training is to prevent work related harm by assisting in the training and education of workers. IAFF training has proven to transmit skills and knowledge to various types of workers in how best to protect themselves and their communities from exposure to hazardous materials during routine daily work as well as during potential disaster response. Through this continued cooperative agreement, the IAFF will: 1) Enhance the capabilities of workers through the delivery of existing or updated curricula related to worker safety and health training programs enhanced with advanced skills, new training methodologies, innovative techniques, and lessons learned. 2) Maintain, update and/or create training curricula consistent with lessons learned and after action reports from disaster responses and exercises to continually improve the health and safety of responders operating in disaster site conditions. 3) Utilize innovative program evaluation protocols to demonstrate training effectiveness and ensure the training program meets and exceeds the NIEHS Minimum Training Criteria Document resulting in workers who are capable of performing in an effective, efficient, and safe manner.